Mew
by AmurBT
Summary: Yeah, kind of a genaric title but the story centers around Mew and his whole place in the Pokemon world. Yes, Mew is male in my story. I don't care if everyone thinks Mew is a chick because it has pink fur. Don't own Pokemon. Wish I owned Mew.
1. Chapter 1

His world was all but silent as he slept. Only the bubbling of the brook around him kept the silence at bay. Though he was asleep, he was well aware of the creatures around him. Even though his mind was on other things, he knew they wouldn't hurt him.

_They walked through the jungle intent on finding something. The remains of an ancient pokemon he sensed as he darted from tree to bush to crumbling wall around the group of humans. They paused at a wall with a stone carving of a cat. One of the humans pulled out a camera and snapped several pictures of the glyph._

_He paused to touch the picture as he followed the humans. _**Rest in peace my brother** _he thought as he continued on. The humans were getting close to the remains of a home. One of houses many that he often visited. One of the humans turned as if sensing something. They all turned their attention to the nearest ruin as one gave a gleeful shout disturbing some nearby pokemon._

**All is well**_ he said to them as he moved to a hole in the wall to watch the humans. They had found the body of his brother, the last of his clan. His brother had died decades causing the humans to leave thinking they had lost the blessing of the Mew._

_Mew watched as they moved his brother's body to a container which was passed to a human near the back of the group. That human put the container on his back like a pack. Within a few minutes the humans were on their way back the way they had come._

**Good bye brother**_ he said to his brother's body as it bobbed away on the back of a human. "You let them take your brother?" asked a Treeco as it dropped out of a nearby tree. Mew sensed more of its clan in the tree. _**I know what I'm doing**_ Mew responded telepathically. Yes he could have spoken but he didn't want to take the time. _**This is the way it's meant to be**_ Mew continued. _**For a life to be born, my brother's body must be taken. For a lesson to be learned, I must allow it. This jungle will always be under the protection of me, Celebi and Jirachi.**

"_If you say so, great protector" Treeco said._

_Mew floated off without another word._


	2. Chapter 2

Got bored so I decided to post the next chapy. In case people miss it in my summary: I don't own Pokemon, though I do wish I owned Mew. Since I didn't add it in the last chapy, **Bold ** telepathic speech. _**Bold Italic**_ Thought, typically Mew's or Mew2's. Yes my story is based loosely on the first Pokemon movie.**  
**

**Life is good.** Mew's eyes popped open as he sensed something far away. The bubble that he had slept in for the last few years floated to the river's surface. Mew stared in wonder as he took in the life around him and the approaching sunlight.

The bubble popped as Mew cleared the surface. He sensed great anger from far away. He also sensed people. The life he'd been waiting for was ready to learn its lesson. Without pause, Mew caught himself before he fell back into the water and flew towards the distant mountains, his destination somewhere on the other side.

Being the last of his clan, Mew was deathly serious when the situation called for it because there were none to take his place. But there were times when he seemed to have the mentality of a kitten. Now was one such time as it watched the windmill on its ever circular path.

The windmill was attached to a sinister looking castle in the middle of a deadly storm. Mew knew the storm was called up by the one that resided in the castle but the time wasn't right to show himself. He went to play on the windmill, giving a small squeak as he fell to the next blade.

After a few minutes, Mew became bored. He also sensed that there was something he needed to do inside before he found his angry student. Dropping down near the water, Mew saw three humans, pokemon trainers, being led into the castle by a woman.

_**He's controlling her**_ Mew thought as he watched the tall doors open and then close. His attention was caught by two other humans and a Meowth that clung to the dock the other trainers had just left.

"We don't have an invitation" one of the humans said.

"We'll go in through there" said the other pointing to a sewer drain that had a small flow of water coming out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Mew floated up as the Meowth looked around behind him as if sensing Mew with some mostly forgotten sixth sense. With a shrug, the Meowth followed its humans into the sewer, complaining a little about the wetness. Mew followed, greatly curious as to where these humans would lead him.

They found their way to something that slightly resembled a laboratory. A large machine sat in one corner. A conveyer belt led into the machine from which several liquid filled tubes left. Three of the tubes were occupied. A Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise slept in the occupied tubes.

The red haired human looked about curiously and leaned back against a console. A scratchy voice filled the room as pictures flashed on the wall above the conveyer belt. The voice told of finding remnants of an ancient pokemon, extracting DNA from it and enhancing it to make a new, more powerful pokemon. It told of the pokemon waking and destroying the lab.

Mew watched and listened. So this is what the results of those humans finding his brother's remains were. Mew sensed the fear that still resided in this place from those humans, ignorant of the way of psychic pokemon, that thought to control the most powerful that could be created. At least the humans thought this Mew-two was more powerful then the source of its base DNA. Power was encoded in the DNA of a pokemon though, of that, Mew was quite sure. The reason why he was the last was because he was the most powerful. If the humans had enhanced the DNA of his brother then Mew-two could be strong enough to stand his own, but Mew would have to see the re-incarnation of his brother to know this pokemon's true power.

Suddenly the three pokemon were nudged awake. Without delay, they woke and left their tubes, heeding the call of their master. Fore going secrecy, Mew followed the pokemon, ignoring the gasps from the humans and Meowth.

Mew followed the pokemon and found a place to hide where he could see what was happening on the field below. He watched as the pokemon he'd followed quite easily defeated those with human partners. One of the trainers, the one that attempted to command the Charizard, was one that he'd seen on the dock.

Mew watched as, after the defeat of Charizard, Mew-two summoned dozens of black balls. Mew-two sent them after the pokemon of the trainers below. No pokemon was spared, not even those returned to their balls by their trainers. Mew watched silently, sadly, as every pokemon was captured. He had little hope even for the Pikachu that fought valiantly for its freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapy. Please review people. Reviews are my friend.

He watched sadly as Mew-two made his declaration to enslave all humans and pokemon. _**What have they done to you, my brother**_ Mew mused silently. _**So much anger towards the innocent when you could find peace elsewhere, away from those that mean to control you.**_

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the castle as a cloud of smoke billowed out. The pokemon trainer walked out, anger etched in every line of his body. Mew watched curiously, wondering what this human would do. Everyone was surprised when the human suddenly charged Mew-two though it was truly pointless. With little effort, Mew-two stopped the human and flung him up towards one of the towers.

_**He was willing to fight a pokemon**_ Mew thought, deeply surprised but finding the thought very funny. He quickly summoned a bubble of energy, preventing the human from becoming a blood stain on the tower.

**So you are Mew** Mew-two said. All eyes were on Mew now as he giggled. He floated over to the bubble and popped it with a touch. Continuing to giggle, Mew began to chase his tail in circles as though the whole thing was a game. **From you I was cloned. ** Mew-two threw a ball of black energy at Mew, catching the small pokemon's attention. Mildly perturbed that Mew-two had ruined his fun, Mew floated down to the ground.

**Does your birth really matter? **Mew asked.

**I was created better than you. My clones are better than those they were cloned from** Mew-two said punctuating each sentence with another ball.

**Does it matter?** Mew asked dodging the attacks.

**Are you afraid to fight me? Afraid to see who the better is?**

**Why fight when we can play?** Mew asked making himself a bouncy bubble.

With a snarl, Mew-two hurled another energy ball at Mew, destroying the bubble and throwing Mew back. Mew glared at Mew-two as he faced off against his brother.

**You always were very serious** Mew commented as their battle ensued. His words were lost to Mew-two as the larger pokemon attacked relentlessly. Nothing else existed for them as they fought until the squared off on the ground. Both were ready to fight to the end, Mew-two to prove he was stronger, Mew just to prove to his brother that no matter how much he had changed, he was still weaker.

Suddenly, as they both threw a blast, the human from before ran between them. Mew touched the boy's mind for a brief second before he turned to stone. Ash was sad because Mew and Mew-two's fighting caused the other pokemon to fight beyond their ability to continue. Ash's own Pikachu, now at his side trying to revive his friend and master, had refused to fight his clone.


	5. Chapter 5

**He would stop a pokemon battle?** Mew-two said as he watched Pikachu.

**He doesn't think of pokemon as tools or pets** Mew said. **He thinks of them as friends. It made him sad, watching his friends being forced to fight for no real reason.**

Both watch in awe as the pokemon, original and clone alike, watched Pikachu's attempts to revive his human friend. The small mouse sat back, greatly saddened by his friend not moving, and began to cry. This sparked the tears of the other pokemon.

**Why do they cry for him?** Mewtwo asked.

**Because he is different from other humans** Mew said.

The pokemon's tears became dots of white light and gathered around the stone human. In a flash of light, color returned to Ash. Pikachu, over joyed with his friend's return, dashed into his arm as he still lay on the ground.

**No one shall remember this** Mewtwo said. **The war of original and clone will never be.**

Mew nodded his consent. **I know a place where you can live with no fear of humans for they rarely come to my home.**

Mewtwo nodded as his clones floated into the sky. In a flash of white light, the humans and their pokemon disappeared. The island appeared as though nothing had ever stood there. Mew led the way to the remote jungle in the middle of the human region of Johto.

**This whole place belongs to you? **Mewtwo asked in awe as he surveyed the life filled jungle from the sky.

**I live here helping the pokemon that call this place home as my clan has done for as long as any can remember. Others come and go as they wish or feel they are needed. Celebi like to time hop as they protect their forests. Jirachi is currently sleeping.**

**For the most part, this jungle is my responsibility. You are more than welcome to stay.**

Mewtwo nodded as he set his pokemon down on the island in the middle of a hard to reach mountain lake. **My thanks** Mewtwo said as the looked around the lake.

Mew floated at eye level with Mewtwo, a smile on his pink face. Suddenly, several pokemon descended upon them, most being aquatic or flying though the island was inhabited by several land based pokemon.

"You've come back!" they shouted as a whole as they settled around Mew.

**Of course I came back** Mew said. **Who said I wouldn't?**

"You've been gone for so long" chirped a Pidgey.

**I was waiting for something** Mew said.

"What were you waiting for?" asked a Mudkip.

**Him** Mew said floating over to and around Mewtwo. **I had to find my brother and bring him home.**

"He looks nothing like you" someone said.

**What he looks like doesn't matter** Mew said glaring in the general direction of the speaker. ** He was created from the remains of my brother. As my brother was a respectable guardian of these lands, I expect Mewtwo, my reborn brother, to be just as good if not better.**

"Master Mewtwo will be a great guardian" piped up the Pikachu that sat just behind Mewtwo next to a Meowth. "He cares about us."

"Define us" a houdour growled. "I haven't seen you around here before so please clarify what you mean by us."

**Pikachu speaks of me caring for the pokemon I brought with me** Mewtwo said **but I am glad to protect any that live within Mew's domain.**

"Do you plan to take over Mew's domain?" asked a houndoom that stood at the head of a pack of its pack mates who stood behind the houndour pack.

**Our domain will be the same** Mew said. **With Mewtwo here as well, the guarding of the area and its inhabitants easier. You can complain all you want about my decision but I stand by what I say. Mewtwo is a guardian of this area and will be as long as he chooses to stay here.**

Several of the gathered pokemon grumbled amongst themselves but they said nothing more aloud.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going away for a little bit** Mew said one day. The seasons had turned from Autumn to Winter to Spring since he'd brought Mewtwo to his home. **There's something I need to find.**

Mewtwo looked over at Mew who sat in the tall windows Mewtwo had made in the outer wall of his cave. A row of monitors in front of Mewtwo showed scenes of the roads around the mountain lake. ** Will you be gone long, Brother?** Mewtwo asked watching the small cat stare out at the world.

**I don't know** Mew said. **I want to try to find other guardians like us, like me.**

**Why?** Mewtwo asked.

**Because I don't know if there are any more like me out there** Mew said his shoulders slumping sadly. **I don't know if there's even a chance for the survival of our guardianship. I haven't seen another like me since my family died so long ago.**

**What of the other guardians?** Mewtwo asked. **The ones you said also protected these lands.**

**Jirachi slumbers and won't awaken for a couple more years at the earliest. It has no need to look for other like itself because it knows it's the only one. Celebi travel to all the lands throughout time and only shows up where it feels it is needed.**

Mewtwo looked thoughtful for a moment. **So the fact that Celebi isn't here means our lands aren't in any danger** Mewtwo said.

**The fact that Celebi isn't here at this time means nothing** Mew said. **A Celebi could be here. It could be here long before us or long after us. Time has no real meaning to the Celebi.**

Mewtwo nodded in understanding. **Then I shall protect these lands to the best of my ability while you are gone.**

Mew turned to look at Mewtwo for the first time since stating his intention to leave. **Beware of the dog trio that runs through these lands. While you might be able to stand your own against them individually, I don't know if you could stand against all three should they appear at the same time.**

**Have you ever fought them?** Mewtwo asked curiously.

**Not all three at once. It took me knocking Entei and Raikou down to even accept me as the guardian of these lands after the rest of my family died even though I was stronger than my brother.**

**This might seem insensitive of me, but how did your family die?** Mewtwo asked.

Mew returned his attention to the world outside as his memories floated back to the past he had buried so long ago to keep the pain from overwhelming him.

_Four Mew sat around a fire in a small cave on an island in the middle of the lake. Three had blue eyes while the fourth had pink eyes. The rain outside kept them from leaving their cave. Two of the blue eyed Mew were smaller than the other two._

"_Why does it rain, Poppa?" asked one of the smaller Mew who was wrapped in the embrace of the pink eyed Mew._

"_Because Arceus is crying" answered the big blue eyed Mew._

"_Who's Arceus?" asked the small one again._

"_The creator of us all" answered the pink eyed one._

_On the other side of the fire the fourth Mew sat contemplating the shifting center of the fire before him. While he listened with half an ear to what his parents were saying to his brother, the fire interested him. With little thought about what he was actually doing, he reached towards the fire._

"_What are you doing, son?" asked his father._

_The Mew looked up. "The fire intrigues me, Poppa" he said. "I wanted to see why it shifts the way it does."_

"_Fire only acts in the way it was created to act. That is why it shifts the way it does. It is just like we were created by Arceus to guard the pokemon in our chosen lands."_

"_Will I be a guardian like you someday?" asked the other small Mew._

"_Of course you will" their father said._

_The rain stopped by the time the sun rose the next day. All four Mew went out to find food and to check on their charges. The Mew that had been interested in the fire the night before wandered off by itself to find its own food._

"_Who are you?" asked an odd voice on the other side of the berry bush Mew had stopped at to eat from._

"_Mew" he said. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Treeco" was the response before a green lizard walked around the bush, a stick hanging from his mouth._

_Mew looked at him curiously. "Did you and your family fare the storm well?" Mew asked._

"_I don't have a family currently" Treeco said. "But the storm was nice. It helped the berries and other plants grow."_

"_I'm glad you enjoyed the storm" Mew said._

"_I heard there were some odd creatures by the western river" Treeco said before popping a berry into his mouth._

_As Mew was about to ask Treeco what kind of creatures he'd heard about, three piercing screams rang through his head. He fell to the ground and curled into a ball wishing the pain to go away._

_Sometime later, Mew became aware of water hitting his face. He opened his eyes and shook his head. Treeco was crouched next to him. Slightly behind Treeco was a pokemon he hadn't seen before._

"_Totadile" the new pokemon said._

"_You ok?" Treeco asked._

"_I think so" Mew said shakily._

"_Well you won't like the news I have to tell you" Treeco said._

"_Why?" Mew asked._

"_A pidgey told me before I got my friend Totadile here to wake you something very sad" Treeco said._

"_Just spit it out, please" Mew said his head still hurting a little._

"_You remember I told you that some odd creatures were seen by the western river?" Treeco asked. When Mew nodded, Treeco continued. "Those odd creatures attacked you brother and parents."_

_It was then that Mew noticed the empty feeling inside. His eyes glowed pink and he flew off without a word towards the western river._

_Sometime later, an earthquake shook the area around the lake._


End file.
